These White Nights
by Clawsh
Summary: Got this idea from one of my favorite songs; White Nights - Oh Land This is my first one. And I know I sort of rushed this a little bit. It's Christmas, or Snoggletog, in Berk and Astrid and Hiccup decide to get away from the town party and spend the holiday together. But what happens when Heather comes for the holiday too? I don't own any part of HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

Got this idea from watching an old episode of Teen Wolf and one of my favorite songs that was on it; White Nights - Oh Land

This is my first one so be nice xD!

It was Snoggletog. The snow was lightly falling from the clouds and icy chills glided through Berk. Beautiful decorations were set up; bright lights illuminated the town square, a huge tree decorated in extravagant ornaments and lights was seated in the middle of it all, tons of various foods were set out for the feast, and a small band playing music that filled the area to top it off. It was all perfect. Too perfect. Along with the merriment and joy, also came Heather.

Astrid didn't like Heather, bottom line. Ever since she caught Heather trying to flirt with Hiccup, it was all over then. "Hiccup, where did you learn to train dragons?" She recalled Heather saying, with a sweet smile on her face, while gently placing her hand on Hiccup's. With that thought, Astrid felt anger boiling deep down and already felt like throwing her axe. _She may be there, but Hiccup and I won't_, she thought pleasantly to herself. With that, she called to Stormfly and together they flew to the cove where Hiccup found Toothless to retrieve Hiccup's present from it's hiding spot.

===== Meanwhile at Hiccup's =====

Hiccup was in a panic. He rushed around the house making sure everything was absolutely perfect. While Hiccup was freaking out, he didn't see the door slightly open.

"Hiccup?" called out a voice he remembered.

At the sound of the voice, Hiccup whirled around in surprise. "Oh, uh, hi there, uh Heather." Hiccup stammered in response. As he stood there watching her, he replayed back her last visit and remembered how badly that had ended with her and Astrid.

"Sorry, I saw the door open and I just thought ..." Heather trailed off. "May I come in?" She asked politely, although she was already making her way in. "Wow, this place is a lot more cleaned up than usu- Oh! And what is that amazing smell?" She said as she made her way around his living room, poking around.

"Uh, yeah, I cleaned it up and I was making some dinner." He responded. He started getting red really fast. _This is bad. This is bad. This is very bad._ He thought to himself. _Astrid won't like this and she'll be here any moment .. _

He had to get rid of her before Astrid came back. It was basically a matter between life or death. "So, Heather why don't you head over to the town party? Everyone will be there." Hiccup said, a little too enthusiastically.

"I was, I just wanted to stop by to see if you were there but it doesn't seem like you'll be there .. ?" She asked, a little puzzled, but moving a little closer to Hiccup with every word.

"I have, uh, other plans." Hiccup said with a small, awkward smile. Heather moved closer, with a slight but welcoming smile until she was right next to him.

"Why don't you come with me to the party first?" She asked Hiccup. She knew he couldn't deny the invitation, and she knew that his plans most likely involved Astrid.

"I, uh, well ... " he stammered. "Uh, alright but just for a second cause then I have to get back to Toothless .. " He trailed off and with that, Heather grabbed his hand and led him to the party.

===== Back to Astrid =====

Astrid smiled as she picked up the present. She sat down in the snow a little and thought about it. She spent forever deciding what to get him and she's sure that he'd like it. She looked around at her surroundings, then up to the sky as she heard the nearby laughter and music of the townspeople singing and dancing away. _Maybe I should start heading to Hiccup's .._ she thought to herself, but decided to wait a few more minutes to take in the area._ This is where it all started._ She looked around and she smiled as she thought about it.

After 2 minutes or so of reminiscing, she decided she should go. She was already a little bit late and knowing Hiccup, he was probably freaking out thinking he should send a search party out and alerting the whole village by now.

===== Hiccup and Heather =====

Hiccup was tugged into the party by Heather. The music made him want to dance, the food looked so delightful, the decorations just matched the feel. Everything felt right here. As he took in his environment, Heather decided that they should dance. She quickly tugged a little on Hiccup's hand, "How about a dance?" She said feeling a giddy and warm.

"Okay, maybe just one ... " Hiccup said as he gave into his surroundings._ Everything just felt .. perfect, like nothing could ruin it_, he thought as he headed to the center where everyone was dancing.

===== Astrid =====

Astrid arrived at Hiccup's house, and walked towards the door. She was about to knock, when she thought of a better idea; _why not surprise him? He'd love that. _

Stormfly took her to the roof and hovered near Hiccup's window as she slowly climbed in. She eased herself in and when she entered, she gave Stormfly a nice scratch, "Good job girl." she said to the dragon.

At that, Toothless looked up and growled slightly. "Don't worry Toothless, it's only me, Astrid." She said as she walked over and gave him a nice scratch under the chin. Although puzzled as to why she didn't use the door, he purred gently at the scratch.

She tip-toed quietly towards the bedroom door. She opened it quietly and peered out. So far so good. She walked stealthily to the staircase and started walking downstairs very quietly. As she approached the ground floor, she was so full of joy. She smelled the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen and saw the warm toasty fire already lit near the nice, soft couch. The room was dimly lit, but held a sense of bright cheer in it. She couldn't take it anymore, her excitement was taking over. "Hiccup!" She yelled, expecting to see him come out from where he was all freaked out.

But no one came. She looked around confused, and quite annoyed. _I know he's always late, but to his own house where he stayed the entire day?_ She thought to herself. "Hiccup? Are you here .. ?" She questioned the environment. _Am I dreaming? Am I in the wrong house by some odd chance? That can't be, Toothless is here. That was Hiccup's room. This is his house, no question about that._ She felt quite stupid and didn't understand why she even thought of that to begin with. She sighed and looked around. Her stomach growled and she took a look over at the food.

The food looked absolutely mouth-watering and she wanted to eat it as much as she wanted to know Hiccup's whereabouts. "No, I won't eat it. I'll wait for him." She said aloud to himself and made herself comfortable on the couch near the fire. ===== Hiccup and Heather =====

Hiccup was having such an amazing time, he had totally forgot about his plans with Astrid. It only dawned on him that they were both supposed to be at his house when he had asked Tuffnut, "Hey, have you seen Astrid?"

Tuffnut looked at him in surprise. "Uh, dude, don't you have plans with her? That's why you said you wouldn't be coming to the party?" Tuffnut had an even bigger look of surprise when he saw Heather appear behind Hiccup.

"Hey Tuffnut!" She said happily.

Hiccup's face looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I-I gotta go!" He said hurriedly and started running as best to his ability back to his house, not realizing he had dropped something.

"He screwed up. Big time." Tuffnut said as he and Heather both watched as Hiccup half ran and half stumbled back to his house.

===== Astrid and Hiccup =====

As soon as he got to his door, Hiccup put his hands in his pockets to pull out his key. "Oh no ... " He said as he realized what had happened. _He couldn't run back, not now. He was already late!_ He quickly looked around and decided to call Toothless when he realized his window was left open. "Astrid ... " He whispered to himself. He gulped and knocked on the door.

Astrid woke to the sound of someone at the door. She yawned and stretched a little as she walked over. Her stomach was still empty and the food had gone cold. She paused. _Wait, this isn't my house._ She realized and she decided whether or not to open the door. _It could be Hiccup .. but it could also be someone else. It could be Heather .._ Astrid glared at the thought of it.

Astrid bit her lip._ Might as well see_, she thought._ Heather shouldn't be surprised to see her in here anyways, right?_

As soon as she opened the door she saw Hiccup's face and he had already started his apology. "Astrid I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry .. " He began. Astrid, at first was mad, but she smiled to herself and decided to ease up._ She was going to get food finally!_ She pulled Hiccup into a nice hug. At first, Hiccup was tense, expecting to feel her squeezing him so hard he pop, but nothing happened. He eased up a little as he hugged her. "I'm so, so, sorr-" He began but she cut him off.

"Can we eat and you explain later? I'm starving! I've been here forever!" She exclaimed and she made her quickly to the table where the food was out. It was cold, but it was still food.

"Alright!" Hiccup agreed. He wasn't hungry as he had already eaten, but he should eat anyways to not raise any suspicion. He promised her he wouldn't go, yet, he did. _She was going to be furious_, he thought. But then, his present to her should make up for it, he hoped.

As they ate, they didn't really have much conversation as Astrid was so absorbed in her food. As Hiccup watched, he felt bad. He did this to her. So now, he owes her. "Hey, you want to open presents soon?" Hiccup asked.

"Mhm .." She mumbled as she stuffed her face. At this, Hiccup smiled his goofy little smile and Astrid looked up. "What?" She asked with a smile of her own on her face, in between bites.

"Nothing." Hiccup answered, still with that goofy smile of his.

As soon as Astrid finished eating, they opened presents. "I want to go first." claimed Astrid with a smile as she pulled out a box wrapped with a nice bow.

Hiccup gingerly opened the present and as he peered inside, his face glowed with happiness and amazement. Just as fast as that moment came, it ended. Heather appeared in the doorway. "Hey, I hope you don't min- Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked, all too innocently.

* * *

**I'm going to end the first chapter here and finish it up tomorrow. I hope you guys really liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter and I hope you guys liked the previous one! I let previous fanfics determine most of the character's demeanor and attitudes so I'm sorry if it seems little off to you ;c.  
**

**Decided to cut this chapter short and extend the story onto 3 chapters.**

* * *

"Heather?!" Hiccup said in surprise and with a little bit of fright growing inside him.

"Heather." Astrid said with a glare towards her. Her raging was already building up. "What are you doing here?" She said through gritted teeth and _that_ tone. Hiccup knew all too well that there's no turning back."I just wanted to give Hiccup back his key. He dropped it when he was leaving the party." She said and pulled out the key.

"Party? Key?" Astrid asked suspiciously, with rage in her eyes as she looked from Heather and then back to Hiccup. "I thought we both promised each other we weren't going to the party. Is THAT where you were when you left me here starving waiting for you to come back after a night of fun?" Astrid said to Hiccup with a harsh edge to the last four words.

Hiccup instantly felt a wave of shame. He'd never done things like this before. He didn't have an idea why he even agreed to going with Heather in the first place. He knew Astrid was coming. He knew Astrid wanted to go the party, but he told her to promise that both of them wouldn't just so they could spend the night together.

"A-Astrid I c-can explain." Hiccup replied, showing how terrified he really was as he stammered through his words, still half-thinking about what he had done. He screwed it up, again.

"There's not much to explain." Heather chimed in, liking where all this was going. "I came into his house and asked if he was going to the party and if he would like to go with me. It's not like he didn't have a bad time. It's not such a big deal, is it?"

"Astri-" Hiccup began but he got cut off.

"You" began Astrid, "I'll deal with you later." She said eying Hiccup. "You", now turning her attention to Heather, "I'm dealing with you now." With her rage flowing. She didn't have her axe, but she looked around for the nearest weapon she could find. She picked up a small piece of firewood that was sitting near the fire place and started at Heather. Heather looked wide-eyed at Astrid, too afraid to do anything but stand there.

"No! Astrid don't!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to hold her back. "Astrid stop! Stop! Stop!" He said pulling her back as hard as he could. Although she was way stronger than him, he still managed to slow her down a little. "I can't marry you if you get exiled and banned from Berk!" He yelled at her, letting the words cut through the air.

* * *

**End of chapter 2. Hope you guys liked this one!**


End file.
